1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective casing for an animal. More particularly, the animal wound shield is a protective limb casing that encircles a wounded and bandaged limb to prevent the wound or bandage from being picked at by the animal and to protect the area from further damage from external elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injured animal can be its own enemy in preventing a speedy recovery from a wound. In order to prevent injured animals from removing bandages protecting a wound, an owner currently has the option of spraying a bitter solution over the bandage or using a cone collar. Cone collars are commonly used in veterinary medicine. The cone collar is disposed about the animal's neck to prevent injured animals from tampering with bandages and aggravating damage to an injured area. The cone collar, however, is cumbersome and prevents the animal from carrying out its normal activities, such as relaxing, sleeping or eating. The cone collar not only restricts the animal's movement, but also obstructs the animal's peripheral vision. A device is desired that will prevent animals from tampering with bandages and tearing out stitches and wound dressings on injured limbs. Thus, an animal wound shield solving the aforementioned problems is desired.